Kitty Cat Ruckus
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: A world meeting with a hung-over England in the corner isn't anything unusual. What is unusual, though, is having Australia sporting some very strange feline features. But he won't prove to be much of a distraction, right? ::Slight Canada/Australia::


**Title:** Kitty Cat Ruckus

**Summary:** A world meeting with a hung-over England in the corner isn't anything unusual. What is unusual, though, is having Australia sporting some very strange feline features. But he won't prove to be much of a distraction, right?

**Pairings:** Slight Canada/Australia

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Hetalia franchise

**AN:** My Bleach readers will know that I have this thing with giving characters neko features. It's just something I can't seem to help. And, wow, it's been ages since my last Hetalia oneshot, huh? Hope I'm not too rusty!

* * *

><p>Walking into the conference room where the world meeting was being held, Canada wasn't remotely surprised to find the room almost to capacity with countries milling about, talking in hushed voices. And he wasn't surprised to find Australia at the centre of the room, being stared at by the other countries. The fun-loving country had this ability to light up a room with a smile alone.<p>

However, Canada was surprised by the, ah…state that Australia was in.

Dropping his files and briefcase in shock, Canada's mouth hung open as he willed his mind to understand what he was actually seeing. Australia, dressed in clothes that were more meant for a day of hiking through the bush rather than a meeting, was sporting some bizarre features.

There, amongst his messy dark brown hair was a pair of…cat ears? That was the only word Canada could think off. Standing out starkly against the brown hair was a pair of feline furry ears, white and ginger in colour. And they were _twitching_.

As Australia turned around, immediately noticing Canada's presence, Canada was able to spy two more unusual features. Protruding from the hem of his untucked shirt was a cat's tail – long and fluffy, the same colour as his ears – mostly ginger with a patch of white at the very tip. And in place of his hands were what could only be described as oversized feline paws. Large and fluffy with light pink pads and soles.

"Mattie!" Australia yelled happily, smiling brightly as he bounded across the room and threw himself at Canada in an overly enthusiastic hug.

Canada felt his mind go on the fritz as Australia nuzzled his cheek against his, seemingly purring. Without thought, Canada placed his hands on Australia's sides and pulled him away from him, holding him up off the floor much like he would hold an actually cat. And Australia didn't seem to mind, if him placing his large 'paws' on his arms and swishing his tail was anything to go by.

"W-what happened?" Canada spluttered as he stared with wide eyes.

"His fault," Australia said simply as he abruptly pointed to far back corner of the room.

Unconsciously keeping Australia in his hold, Canada turned to look where Australia was pointing. All he could see was a thick blanket shuddering and twitching with a black cloud of curses muttering from deep within. Canada didn't need to see who was under that blanket. Not by the way America was crouched near it, poking and prodding the trembling form with his fingers relentlessly.

It was obviously England.

And he was obviously hung over.

Canada sighed. "That explains everything, eh?"

"Australia was just explaining the details when you walked in," Germany said in his usual stern way of speaking. "Please continue Australia."

"Sure, mate!" Australia said cheerfully, seemingly unconcerned about his new adorable features. He hopped out of Canada's hold as he found himself the centre of attention. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was paying mum a visit but there was no one answering the door. So I snuck in through an open window on the second floor and found mum in the basement. Before I knew it, BOOM! Smoke was everywhere and it was dark. When I could see again, I had these."

Lifting up a large pawed hand, Australia unexpectedly scratched behind his ear as he continued to smile. "Kinda neat, huh?"

After a moment of silence, the countries all taking the time to allow the information to sink in fully, Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Neat isn't a word I would use," he said before giving Australia a rather puzzled look. "You're taking it rather well."

Australia didn't verbally respond to that. Instead he tilted his head to the side, gave a twitch of his ears and a swish of his tail, looking adorably…oblivious. He was either really, really laid back or…it had happened before.

Probably the latter. Canada, too, had lived with England at one stage. He knew what he was like when he was drunk.

Germany sighed and pinched his nose again. "How long do you think that these…features of yours will last?"

"Norway said he can't reverse the spell as he didn't cast it," Australia explained as he flexed his large paws, as if wanting to knead something. "So I'll just have to wait until England either sobers up or for the spell to fade."

Glancing over at England, who was still huddled under a blanket in the corner of the room, Canada couldn't help but wince. Both options could take days.

"Those large paws of yours are going to be quite bothersome for you," Germany added.

"Not really, look," Australia said as he lifted his paws, placed one on top of the other and…pulled it off?!

"They're gloves," Australia explained as he showed everyone his very human hand that had been hidden underneath the large paw all along. "Weird, huh? The tails and ears are real, but not the hands? I always said that mum was a bit of a galah."

Blinking in surprise, Canada found himself reaching out to take hold of the, ah, furry paw. He held it in his hands, pulling and tugging at it, noticing that it was indeed like a large furry glove.

"Ok, I think it would be best if you start our meeting now," Germany suddenly commanded. "Everyone to their seats, please.

Canada gave Australia back the glove, which he put back on…for some reason. Maybe he liked them? Or maybe the spell was somehow to blame?

As the other countries reluctantly moved away from Australia to take their seats, Greece had stayed put, openly staring at Australia. In was in that moment that Canada remembered that Greece had a, ah, _fondness_ for cats.

Quickly realising that he was receiving a blatant stare, Australia turned his attention to Greece as well. An overwhelming silence stretched out between them before Australia tilted his head to the right, twitching his ears a couple of times before lolling his head to the left, once again twitching his ears. He straightened up as he lifted a paw, curling it in a pawing motion. "Nyo?"

Although Greece's expression changed little, a trickle of blood was seen seeping from the corner of his mouth and his body gave a little shudder. Australia continued to stare at him with his wide green eyes before seemingly becoming bored and wandered off to take his seat. Greece, however, seemed frozen in time.

"Your seat is over here, Greece," Hungary thankfully said as she guided the poor country away from Australia (who was looking at him in slight bewilderment) and to his seat at the table.

Despite the, ah, distractions, everyone complied with Germany's orders and made their ways uneventfully to their seats. All except England and America. England was still hiding beneath that large, thick blanket of his that he always used when he was hung over. And America was still poking and prodding the Englishman while eating a hamburger in a gallant effort to help him sober up quickly.

He wasn't helping, mind you. But when an American offered help, one had no choice but to accept it. Whether it was warranted or not.

As the meeting progress, Canada noticed from the corner of his eye Australia fidgeting.

Australia had his chin resting on the table, his ears slightly downward in an irritated fashion. Canada knew instantly that he was getting bored. Such drawn out meetings always irritated him. He may be one of the most laid back countries in the world, but that didn't mean he liked sitting in one spot for hours on end. Not when it was such a nice day outside.

Having reached the limit of his patience, Australia abruptly slammed his paws on top of the table and pushed himself to his seat. Without a word, he moved away from his seat, his shoulders hunched and his ears still lowered in an irritated fashion.

"Australia, go back to your seat," Germany ordered as Australia walked past him.

In feline defiance, Australia lifted a paw and batted the side of Germany's face as if saying "No". As the tall blond reeled his head back in surprise and silent outrage, Australia wandered off in a slow dawdle until he reached a window where a beam of sunlight was filtering through. Then, without warning, he plopped himself onto the floor, curled up on his side much like that of a house cat and closed his eyes.

It seemed that he, ah, was going to have a nap in the sunlight.

"Vee~" Italy unexpectedly whined as he got up out of his seat and quickly made his way over to Australia, a slightly disenchanted look on his face as he crouched down near the humanoid feline. "I want to sleep, too."

Without any warning (or shifting much from his spot), Australia lifted an arm with an oversized paw, placed it on Italy's shoulder before unexpectedly pulling Italy down onto the floor next to him. Australia shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Italy's neck and cuddled him close. Italy, throughout the entire thing, had his usual blissfully oblivious expression on his face.

"Vee…" Italy murmured happily before he, too, promptly fell asleep.

The other countries immediately began to talk amongst themselves.

"He's a cat..."

"He's really a cat..."

"Does anyone have a camera or should I use my phone?"

"I want to sleep with kitty Australia, too…"

"You want to sleep with him regardless, idiot."

The entire time Japan was scribbling furiously into a note book - a new one, it seemed as there was one already laid out in front of him. Next to him was Hungary, seemingly cheering him on, if her clapping her hands and chanting "You can do it, Japan!" over and over to him was anything to go by.

The redness of Germany's face gave the indication that he was ready to blow. Instead, he surprised everyone by drawing in a deep breath and turning his attention back to his notes. He shuffled the papers wordlessly for a few moments, everyone on edge in anticipation of what he was planning.

"Let's continue," Germany said after clearing his throat. "We've had enough distractions for the day."

… … … … …

Canada sighed with relief as he leaned back in his seat. The meeting was finally over. They were free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day.

Thankfully (or was that regrettably?), it ended as it usually did - nothing being achieved and hours wasted with mindless bickering.

Yup. Everything was normal. Except the tiny fact that Australia, sporting some cutely feline features, was sprawled over Canada's lap, sleeping. Having grown bored with the beam of sunlight that kept moving, Australia decided that he wanted a lap to sleep on. Of course, there were many offers from just about every country in the room, but Australia chose to sleep on Canada's lap instead.

For once Canada was the object of silent envy.

And he couldn't help but feel a tad smug.

Having exhausted three note books during the meeting, Japan was packing up his belongings along with everyone else; signalling that the meeting had officially came to an end. He glanced over in Canada's direction and smiled politely.

"What are we to do about Australia-san?" he asked as he motioned to the feline-featured country half off, half on Canada's lap. "England-san is still suffering from the effects of his, what do they say, hangover?"

Canada nodded his head as he took a moment to think. Looking down at the 'feline' on his lap, Canada gently ran his fingers through Australia's hair, earning himself a rather loud purr in response. He certainly was cute.

Maybe a little too cute.

"Well, I guess I really can't leave Australia on his own now that he's half feline, can I?" Canada said as he effortlessly gathered Australia up into his arms, Australia making absolutely no attempt to move. "He'll just have to stay with me until he returns to normal."

"That could take days," Japan pointed out with a small smile on his lips.

Canada simply shrugged and proceeded to carry Australia from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please review!


End file.
